the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Elven deities
Elven deities are the gods and goddesses worshipped by the elves. They are known as the holy trinities. Jorge Zamoran: An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world. Prepared for Prince Estaban (T9A:FB Rulebook, p138-145) Jorge Zamoran's account is the only source touching upon the elven deities as a whole, and it just sates that they are known as the holy trinities and that darker versions of them are worshipped by the Dread Elves. Throughout that text, the Dread Elves are compared with the Highborn Elves, so it seems natural that the normal versions of these gods are worshipped by the Highborn Elves. Through several extracts from "A Study of the Gods" by Emerentius a number of gods worshipped by the Sylvan Elves are mentioned. These are all presented in groups that could be described as trinities, suggesting that they are the same as these holy trinities worshipped by the Dread and Highborn Elves. This is all further supported by the fact the names of the gods presented by Emerentius also appears in sources about the gods of the Dread Elves Opening invocati on to Yema for public ceremonies (The 9th Scroll issue #6) and in the names of items and rules in the slim versions of both Dread Elves and Highborn Elves. The rest of this article is written under the assumption that these holy trinities are worshipped by all three elven faction, and uses the names presented by Emerentius. The Allfather Amhair, the Allfather, in his three forms, represents the struggles that assail the elven people: Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: The Allfather (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, p9) * Cadaron, the Hunter * Yema, the Tempter * Wymaig, the King The Phantom Queen Moritaur, the Phantom Queen, in his three forms, represents what the elven people has to offer their society: Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: The Phantom Queen (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, p14) * Naram, the Mother * Tula, the Crone * Beccam, the Warrior Divine Daughters The divine daughters are the offspring of the unions between the different forms of Amhair and Moritaur: Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Divine Daughters (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, p20) * Amryl, the Forest Queen * Meladys, the Grand Mistress * Nyb, the War Crow Other gods These are other gods that are presumably elven deities. They do not seem to fit into the structure of holy trinities, but are presented in a similar way to the other gods. Dorac is a deity known to have been worshipped by the Highborn Elves. . Thomas the Bard, Tales of the Fey: Tome 2 - Between the Waves (The 9th Scroll, issue #12) Earthly Descendants The Earthly Descendants are beings found in the forest of Wyscan. One of these is Cadaron, the Forest King, who appears to be an alternative to form of Cadaron the Hunter. He rules the forest alongside his queen Amryl, both supernal yet said to be sustained and able to remain in the Mortal Realm through some hidden power at the heart of Wyscan Account from a Highborn journal (The 9th Scroll, issue #8). Amryl and Cadaron had twins born to their union: Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Earthly Descendants (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, p19) * Sura, Bringer of Spring * Cyma, the Winter Princess Dread Elven Cults Among the Dread Elves there are cults to Yema and Cadaron, who by the logic above is part of the holy trinities, yet there are also cults to other beings: * Nabh, . * Olaron Sources Category:Deities